There are many key ring holders on the market which are adapted to fit around the belt loop of trousers or clip onto a belt. These devices are useful for workmen or other persons who have to reach their keys quite often and do not wish to have to reach into a pocket each time.
Each of the devices now known requires both hands to operate. The user must hold the holder open with one hand and remove or insert the key ring with the other.